Spirit Chapter Four
by Talus
Summary: The quest of two young people to save the world from a evil wizard who seeks to rule it.


Chapter Four  
  
They did not know how their hands came unlocked they just knew that they had. Sultana stood first and she held her hand out to help Gaibriel up, when he looked at her hand and shook his head she understood. "Right," she said, and pulled her hand back. He stood on his own, and quickly he pulled his sword clear of its sheath. In moments they were both dashing down the path, past the Grave Gaurdian. Harsh winds beat at them as they sprinted through the last part of the grove. As they rounded a bend in the path the winds seemed to strengthen. Running through the battering winds was beginning to tire Gaibriel, who never really cared for running anyway. In minutes both of their legs were burning with the effort to push forward, but the memory of the dream pulled them on. They knew that they had to stop whatever was going to happen here tonight, or all might fail. As they rounded the last bend the wind suddenly stopped, and they stood looking at the most peaceful grave yard either of them had witnessed. Willow trees stood all along its perimiter, and little white flowers floated through the air. Just as Sultana was about to speak, the clouds parted and the moon shown through, onto the grave yard. She was taken with awe, and quickly shut her mouth. Gaibriel surveyed the area, The only thing out of place was chaos. Surely they had come to fight their way through hords of gouls and goblins, but here, he did not even hear the strange voices that had whispered to him all through his journey. He looked up, and saw the form cloaked in black, slip through the enterence of the Tomb. Tapping Sultana he motioned toward the Tomb, but she had already seen it, and nodded her head. Cautiously they walked forward. There was a path straight down the center of the grave yard to the tomb, the path was white marble, and as they walked their boots echoed. Infact Sultana realized their boots were the only thing making any noise at all. Sultana turned to say something to Gaib, and the night around them exploded into horror. Power shot forth out of the Tomb, that they had almost reached, and flung them both back. Sultana heard Gaibs head hit the marble path with a sickening thud, and she swore that she had smashed her shoulder. She sat up, and from the Tomb glowed an eary green light. She shook her head, trying to clear away the blurring at the edge of her vision. She looked up, and as she did, a man stepped forth, holding a still beating heart. She gasped and lunged to her feet, her sword still in her hands. She recognized this man, but who was he. She walked toward him, and it was just now that he seemed to take notice of her. He turned to her, and smiled. His face was truly angelic. His eyes glowed a deep sapphire, and his skin was a milky porcline color. His blond hair was curly around his Triangular face. He turned his whole body toward her. "Ah, what do we have here." He regarded her sword a little amused. "You think to stop me?" She gave no answer, her sword poised she rushed him. She swung at him with her sword, and to her amazement, he caught it, and held it fast in his hands. Again he smiled. She tried to pull it from his grip, but it was held fast, as if being buried in stone. Standing there facing him alone, she did the only thing she could, she called the Power. It answered like always, in a rush of heat entering from her feat, and blasting out of her hands. She gave it no form, it was just raw power. It traveled down the sword, and it met its destination. But surpricingly then something strange happened. He drew the Power in, and closing his eye, he looked on the edge of exstacy. Then his eyes flared open, and she felt all of the Power and then some, blast back down the sword at her. Again she flew back, and this time when she rose, the man was gone, her sword laying before the tomb, as if nothing had ever happened. She groaned, and leaned back against the ground. Beside her she heard Gaibriel stir, and as he sat up and looked around, he turned to her with question, but just then the ground began to shake. Sultana and Gaib both jumped to their feet, Gaibs sword at the ready. As they watched in horror, the ground before each grave begane to shift, and hands shot up from the graves. They did the only thing they could, they ran. Sultana grabbed her sword on their way into the Tomb. Unsure what they would find within, but still the tomb looked far more safe then the grave yard at the moment. With both of them inside, Sultana sealed the opening with a ward of protection, as the first of the zombies approached. It reached out an unweary hand, and from the ward, fire sprang out and engulfed the undead creature. The rest of the zombies stepped back, and glared at the two held inside the tomb. Sultana leaned her back to the wall, and sighed. "What now?" Gaibriel looked at her and rubbed his head. He shrugged, "I don't know, do you think there is anything left, I mean, resurrecting the God of Death and Destruction, what on earth is he thinking. A ritual like that has to take a lot of tools, are you familiar with any such casting?" "No," she replied and looked to the floor. She looked again to him through the earily lit tomb. "I guess we could go take a look about." Gaib nodded, and they looked to the opposite end of the Tomb. They noticed that the light was eminating from around a sharp bend, and they slowly approached it. Gaibriel went first creeping up beside the bend, he looked around it. There at the end of the hall stood a door that was slightly open, the light seemed brighter there, and as far as he could tell there was no danger, so he motioned Sultana to follow him. They slowly creeped down the corridor to the door, and Gaibriel pushed it open so that the door slammed on the wall, at least now they knew that there was no one or nothing behind the door. He stepped into the room, and tripped over a rise in the floor. His sword went scittering across the floor, and he lay sprawled out. Sultana rushed to him. "Are you ok?" "Yes," he replied lifting his head off the ground, "damn how many times today am I going to bang my head on something." As he started to rise he saw something on the floor that was catching the light. He crawled over to it, and picked it up. Sitting back on his heels he lifted it higher in the light. "What do you suppose this is?" Sultana, who was looking at the coffin until now, looked at him. Then she looked to what he held, "I don't know." She reached out to it, but it zapped her, and she pulled her hand back in pain. "Whatever it is, I can't touch it." Gaibriel looked at it with more scrutiny. "I don't know either, it looks like a medalian. I cant detect anything from it though." He coiled the chain of the medallion up, and slipped into his pocket. Standing he walked over to where his sword had fallen, and picked it up. He sheathed his sword, and walked over to stand beside Sultana, now right beside the coffin. Inside lay the most attractive man either of them had ever seen. He was completely preserved, and there was no flaw on him at all, except for a whole in his chest, where his heart hand been extracted. Gaibriel shivered, and started to reach for the body, and Sultana grabbed his hand. Looking at him she shook her head. "Don't touch him. I don't think it would be wise to play around." Gaibriel agreed and stepped back, turning to the door. Suddenly there was a crashing noise from above them, and, startled, they both looked up. There was another thud, followed by scrambling around. "The zombies must be on the roof." "Oh, what are we going to do about them? We can't just leave, they would follow us, and attack us in the middle of the night. I don't have the energy to protect us all the time, and I don't think you would either." Sultana shook her head in answer. Gaibriel sighed. "If we just leave them, there is a chance that they will find their way out into the realms, and that could be disaster." Sultana looked up. "Then that leaves one option doesn't it? We lay them to rest."  
  
* * *  
  
They stood before the opening to the tomb, and noticed that the zombies had taken to throwing things at the ward, to try to breach it, but it was to no avail, Sultanas magick was strong, to strong for them to dispel. Sultana looked to Gaib, "Are you sure you know how to do this, I have training in dealing with lost souls from the Holy Realms, are you sure you know how to handle this the same way as I do?" She had asked this about five times now, and he just looked at her, and she nodded. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. They had both agreed that he would be the one to cast the glove of protection around them, for they would have to walk right out into the middle of the undead hordes massing outside of the Tomb. He concentrated on seeing white all around the two of them, he felt the power creating a sphere in his chest, and felt tingling all over his body as it expanded, and the power filled him. Soon the sphere was no longer able to be contained within him, as he mentally enlarged it to include Sultana in the weave. She too felt his power sweep over her, and when she looked they both stood within a bubble that stretched above and bellow them, they were indeed inside of a circle of protection. The undead horde took a steep back, and their hissing filled the air. Gaibriel opened his eyes, and without saying a word to Sultana, he began to walk. She followed him, and they both stepped outside of the Tomb. One zombie had the courage to approach them, and it meet a horrible end, engulfed in flames, it melted to nothing more then a puddle on the ground. They walked to the middle of the grave-yard, and there they knelt. Sultana reached behind herself, hand still within the circle, and dug up a chunk of earth. She began to crumble it in her hands, and the zombies milled about, watching in great anticipation. Waiting with eager eyes, for the moment that the circle would vanish, and they could feast. Gaibriel pulled a long dagger from his boot, and sliced open the palm of his hand. Dribbling some blood on the ground, he handed the weapon over to Sultana. She reached for it, and as there auras met the night hummed with power. The zombies all scattered back, whimpereing as a bright light filled the grave-yard, the light emenating from the two crouched to the ground in the direct center. She pulled the dagger back to herself with a smile. How strange that their power fight each other when they were just standing facing each- other, but when in ritual, they magnified one another. She to slit the palm of her left hand, and began to dribble some blood onto the earth that lay in a crumbled lump in the center of the marble. As their blood merged, the dirt began to smoke, and Sultana began the incantation. "Mother of the moon and darkened night-" Gaibriel interjected, "Father of the sun, and holy light-" Together they finished the chant. "We ask you here, be with us, grant us your magick might." Instantly they felt power fill them from all around, they could not tell where the power came from, they just knew that they were receiving it in abundance. Sultana picked up more earth, and crumbled it, a breeze picked up, and began to drift the dirt away toward the Tomb. As she began to chant the moon shown with more radiance then before. "Ashes to ashes-" Again Gabriel spoke up "Dust to dust-" "Spirit to spirit-" "Blood to blood-" "Shadow to Light- They both finished the chant together as they closed their eyes and envisioned the grave-yard peaceful once again. "Undead creatures Rest In Peace once again this night." They joined hands and the power within them flared, and shot out of the circle, touching all of the zombies as it circled away from them to surround the whole cemetery. One by one the Zombies began to cry out in horror, and they started sinking one by one back into the ground. This continued for a half an hour. The night was filled with the non- stop moaning of the dead, and the sound of turning earth, as each and every one of the zombies lay underneath the blanket of the earth. Sultana and Gaibriel looked to each other. Sorrow filled their hearts. Had they failed? They did not stop what had happened this night, but yet at the same time, the God had not yet been resurrected, so there was still time, they knew they were not going to give up. They would die before the God would ever rise again. 


End file.
